Saving Grace
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: On that January day, Anne's fate change as she did not lose the child that she was carrying. How will this effect the lives of the royal family including the destiny of Henry's future wives?


***Winner of the poll***

 **Saving Grace**

 **Chapter One**

One of the King's heralds announces "Lord Brandon the Duke of Suffolk" as the King's oldest friend who just happens to be the widow of the King's sister.

Brandon bows down to greet his King by saying "Your majesty" pausing for a second before he continues to speak "I have news from Kimbolton Castle concerning the Dowager Princess of Wales" as he bitterly refers to the rightful Queen of England.

Henry asks hopefully "What news do you bring me?" as he thinks that she's finally given up and recognize that their marriage was not truthful.

"I have receive word from my wife's mother Lady Willoughby that Princess Katherine died yesterday afternoon" states Brandon as he remembers the forceful nature that

Lady Willoughby had in order to be with Katherine of Aragon during her last days on this earth.

Henry takes a few minutes to think about what he's actually going to do and sends for two additional men to join the conversation that is about to happen.

-SG-

George arrives outside of the Queen's apartments to be announced by a herald at the doorway. This herald says loudly "Lord Boleyn the Viscount Rochford" as George walks in to see his sister sitting in front of the fire with her ladies-in-waiting surrounding her.

"Your majesty" says George politely to his younger sister as he continues to say "I have have some news to share with you"

Anne asks eagerly "Brother what news do you have to share with me?" as she believes that it's about her daughter Elizabeth.

"Sister, the Dowager Princess of Wales died yesterday" states George calmly as he tries to hide his joy that he feels.

"I must ask the King if there's anything that I must do" replies Anne knowing that her rival is dead and now she must convince her step-daughter to accept the truth about her parents marriage.

George happily says "Of course sister but you must protect our family's future" as he stares at Anne's growing stomach with hopefully a brother for Elizabeth and a son for Henry.

"You may leave" says Anne kindly to her brother knowing that she wants time alone to process what her former rival's death means to her. As she stares at Jane Seymour one of her ladies-in-waiting who happens to her husband's current love interest.

-SG-

Within minutes after being summoned by Henry, the King's herald announces their arrival "Lord Boleyn the Earl of Wiltshire and Lord Howard the Duke of Norfolk" as Boleyn and Norfolk walk into the King's privy council chambers.

Both men politely says "Your majesty" to Henry before sitting down at the table with Henry and Brandon.

Henry bluntly informs the newcomers "The Dowager Princess of Wales died yesterday and each of you have a role to play" as this plan is about to delegate to these three trusted men but before he could explain those roles he states "She shall be buried in Peterborough Catherdal as the Dowager Princess of Wales on the twenty-ninth day of this month" not even allowing her to bury with the title of Queen.

Brandon bravely asks his oldest friend "Will Lady Mary be able to attend the funeral?" knowing that Mary will be devastated if she could not say goodbye to her loving mother.

"No" says Henry sarcastically "Why would my disobedient daughter be allowed to attend her mother's funeral?" as it would be seen as a reward for her failure to recognize the truth.

With those words Brandon drops the subject knowing that it will lead to nothing but trouble. While both Boleyn and Norfolk hides their gleefully smiles behind their emotionless faces because they don't want their faces to betray them.

Henry looks in Norfolk's direction to say ordering "Norfolk you shall prepare the celebrations at court for the Dowager Princess's death on day of her funeral" then adding as an afterthought "Also everybody present must be wearing the colour yellow" as it's the colour of mourning in Spain..

"Of course your majesty" says Norfolk joyfully at the thought of being in charge of these celebrations especially since it means that his niece is steps closer to securing her position as the Queen of England with no one else being able to claim the title as their own.

Henry states his orders "Boleyn and Brandon you shall depart for Hatfield this afternoon" as says happily "Boleyn shall escort my beloved Elizabeth to court along with members of her household for the celebrations" knowing that both Anne and himself have not seen their daughter since Yule last year.

"Of course your majesty" says Boleyn eagerly to see his royal grandchild once more even but asks an important question as well "Will Lady Mary be among the ladies serving the Princess during her time at court?"

Henry says calmly "No Lady Mary will not be allowed to travel to court even as a member of the Princess's household" then saying quickly "Brandon will inform my daughter of her mother's death and inform her that she must sign the Act of Succession by the time that Anne gives birth or she will face the consequence of her actions"

Brandon quickly says "If that is what you wish" knowing that at least the news is coming from him instead of either Boleyn or Norfolk who would take glee in that task.

Henry dismisses the three men from his presence after giving out his orders. In time Henry knows that he must go and visit with Anne.

-SG-

After being dismiss by Anne along with her other ladies-in-waiting, Jane walks into her family's apartments that were given to them by Lord Cromwell.

Jane sadly says to her family "The Queen passed away yesterday" referring to the true Queen of England even though she's in exile "Not the harlot" adding as an afterthought as she just left her apartments.

"What does that mean for Janey now?" asks Thomas Seymour unsure of what the answer will be.

Edward Seymour answers his younger's brother's question by saying happily "Janey might be able to take her place on the throne" at the thought of being the brother of the Queen.

Jane with a smile of her face says "The King does not want me to share his bed in case the harlot fails" thinking she could reunited father and daughter as she holds Henry's love instead of Anne.

"Do not push for Princess Mary to be restored until you are Queen and the mother of a Prince" says Edward harshly knowing that it would be better to promote their family in case Anne manages to give birth to a son.

-SG-

AN: Please review.


End file.
